The Naruto Show
by Draco Tourn
Summary: Ever seen the Truman Show? Well this is a look at the world of Naruto from the Truman Show idea. Its a great little story. Read it and enjoy.


"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and with the last of my energy, I threw the ball of death at my foe. Madara, unable to dodge in time, was engulfed and I knew from past experience that this was the end. That move shredded people down to a molecular level. I was completely out of energy. I collapsed on the ground and grinned an ear splitting grin. "It's finally over," I said out loud. "Finally, he has faced justice." I closed my eyes and was just about to go to sleep when I heard a voice I recognized, "Cut and print. Okay people we need to get this set down as quickly as possible." I was now quite confused. A set? What in the world was Hokage-ji-chan saying? And for that matter, how was he saying it. He had been dead for a little over 4 years now. I struggled to get up. I stared at the man who had been my surrogate grandfather. He stared at me. "Oh shit," he said. Now I was even more confused. "Ji-chan, how are you alive?" I managed to ask.

"Uh, good question Naruto," he stammered out in embarrassment, "a question that you should never have been able to ask."

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"Naruto, this is something that you shouldn't have ever found out. Quite frankly, I would never have called out loud if I had known you weren't unconscious. You see, every single moment in your life, has been mapped out by me. We are producing a TV show based on your life. You were the only one that you have met that didn't know they were on television."

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply. I was floored. My life wasn't real?

"You're not a Ninja." Ji-chan continued, "You can't use chakra powers as they don't exist in real life. You were never in any mortal peril. You are not actually an orphan. I believe that at this time, your parents are in the break room eating donuts or maybe trying to make a little sibling for you."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean I can't use chakra powers? I just threw a Rasenshuriken at Madara!" I shouted at the man.

"Look Naruto, why don't you try to use that move again."

"Because I don't have any more chakra, duh. "

"Oh, don't worry about that you will be able to do it."

I stared at the man before me. I was out of chakra, wasn't I? Deciding to humor him I created the sign for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and willed the little shadows into existence. There was a poof sound and smoke came out behind me. I turned around, just to make sure that they were there. I frowned. I must be more exhausted than I knew. When I turned around, I didn't see two Narutos standing behind me, what I saw were two other blonde haired people. I shrugged and, even though I knew it wouldn't work, I reached my hand behind me and concentrated on forming the powerful weapon. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken," I muttered under my breath. Almost immediately I felt the vibration that came with the move. My hand started to feel numb and I saw cuts appear on my flesh when I turned around to stare at the creation. "What the hell?" I screamed in surprise. Did I really have that much chakra left over?

"Naruto, what you are seeing is a cleverly placed hologram. The numbness that you are feeling is caused by a small amount of a drug that was placed in your hand by your 'clones'. Go on reach your hand through the ball. You'll still have it."

"Are you nuts? I'm not touching that thing. It would instantly shred my arm to nothingness."

"Fine, then have your 'clone' do it."

"Alright fine then I will." I mentally directed my clone to come over here and sacrifice himself to prove that what I believed to be true was actually true. The clone walked over to the ball and stepped inside. I didn't hear the tell-tale sign of the poof from its destruction.

"Okay, Orochimaru, you can turn the Rasenshuriken off," The old man in front of me said, and with those words my Rasenshuriken went away and I saw my clone just standing there. "Do you understand now, Naruto?"

I understood what he was saying, but it still didn't ring true. "What about the Kyuubi? I can call upon the Kyuubi and make the Bijuu cloak appear?"

"Wrong again, Naruto. Orochimaru, please turn on the Kyuubi cloak, this time do it on me though." There before my eyes, the old man was transformed into what I had been told I looked like when I had eight of the nine tails out. I was confused again.

"But what about the times that I met the Kyuubi face to face?' I frantically pointed out.

"Hey, Orochimaru, turn on the Kyuubi screen." I was floored. Right there was the monster that was supposed to be inside of me. "You see, Naruto, every time that you would face the "Kyuubi" we would knock you out and set up the sewer scene. Once you awoke, you would then walk to the Kyuubi's location. Remember the first time you met the 'Kyuubi?' When he reached out his arm to kill you, all you were seeing was a cleverly designed hologram. If you had stood still, but because we had told you that you were a ninja we knew you wouldn't, you would have not gotten hit by anything."

I was still speechless. Here I was, being told that my whole life had been a lie. I choked. "What about my son? Was he a fake as well?"

"Oh, no no no no no no no no no. We wouldn't have done that. Both your wife and your son are very real. The woman that you married had also fallen in love with your bravery and she willing married you. We also never filmed you two when you were intimate."

Ah, an anchor at last. I was a little mad to find out that my wife of but a year had been lying to me about my life as well, but at least she was truly in love with me. I thought of another question, "What about fuzzy-brows super speed? Was that faked as well?"

"But of course. That was a very cleverly designed bit of magic. Whenever Lee, or as you call him fuzzy-brow, fought, we would have a trap door placed underneath him. When he would sprint forward, a cloud of dust would be tossed up and at that exact moment, we would then activate the Lee hologram. That is why you were never allowed to fight him. We couldn't think of a way for him to be able to hit you and not be there at the same time."

Well, that answered that question. I was starting to come to terms with the truth that my life was all a lie. We went over many more scenes from my life that the old man was particularly proud of. Scenes like: Gaara fighting (here they used a bit of holograms and people hiding in order to hit me with sand), Sasuke's hickey from Orochimaru (the Orochimaru at that time had been a puppet that contained a solution that washed away the cover up over the tattoo. Yeah, apparently both Anko and Sasuke had the same tattoo), the rasengan training (they had used motors in the water balloons that spun the water and small explosive devices to explode the balls) and many more such scenes. I was still floored, but I was no longer confused. I had but one final question for Sarutobi, "Where's my wife and where can we live?"

"Your wife is currently at her apartment near here. I will give her a call and she can come pick you up. Naruto, I know that this was a trying day. I know that you think you don't have any skills to get a job, but don't worry about that. First of all, anyone of the directors here would be willing to give you a job as a stunt double. After all, we really did teach you some ninja skills and those skills are great for stunt doubles. Second, I would be happy to pay for acting lessons so that you could become an actor if you desired. Third, don't interfere with the other projects. This type of television series is quite popular. The people in them, the ones that are like you and don't know they are on TV, are well taken care of and nothing dangerous happens. Most of the time, they don't even have to face too much loss of life even. Ah, here's your wife. If you have any further questions, she can answer them and she knows how to reach me. I am available day and night."

I went home with my wife, still silent. I had a lot of thinking to do. That night, I kissed my wife goodnight and went to bed. I was thinking about my future. I was still thinking about it as I drifted off to sleep. My last thought was, "I can figure this out in the morning." No sooner had my eyes shut then they shot open. "Man what a weird dream," I said. I looked over at my sleeping wife. I panicked. Maybe it wasn't a dream? I raced over to the window and through open the curtains. There was the Hokage monument. I could see the construction of my face being placed there. I heard a soft moan behind me. "Naruto," my wife said as she stretched," what's wrong, Naruto? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, not a bad dream, just a weird one. Did you want to hear about it?"

"Of course I do," she replied sleepily. So, I told her all about it. I told her about how I found out that my life had been fake. I told her the whole thing. "Well isn't that a silly thing to dream. You must have eaten something bad last night."

"Yeah, that must be it." I then got dressed in my clothes. "I'm going to the Hokage tower to do my paperwork for the day."

"Have fun, dear." She said sweetly. As I left for the day I saw her pick up the phone. I figured that she was going to call a friend over to train or something while I was at the office. I would never really know.


End file.
